51 choses qu'Emmett doit se rappeler
by Hell71
Summary: TRADUCTION - Suite de "51 choses qu'Emmett Cullen n'est pas autorisé à faire". Bella et Jasper font la liste des trucs qu'Emmett doit se souvenir... One Shot très fun!


**51 choses qu'Emmett Cullen doit se rappeler (ou autre)**

Écrit par _the indifferent child of earth_

Apparemment, le premier One Shot de l'auteure vous a fait rire autant que moi (au vue des reviews que vous m'avez laissés et qui m'ont fait très très plaisir), alors en voici un nouveau.

Bonne lecture et enjoy !!!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Emmett Cullen doit se rappeler que:

1- Il n'est pas Harry Potter, même si les élèves du CM1 pensent qu'il l'est.

2- Il ne doit pas faire référence à Bella comme « le mignon, maladroit, petit repas sur pattes ».

3- Les cheveux de Rosalie ne lui disent pas des choses.

4- Ceux de Carlisle n'ont plus d'ailleurs.

5 La seule réponse appropriée à la question d'Alice « Est-ce que j'ai l'air grosse là dedans ? » est « Non ».

6- Les camps de naturistes existent seulement en France.

7- Son nom est Emmett, pas « Le tout puissant ».

8- Ni « Princesse Papillon ».

9- Ni « Chose sexy ».

10- Il est illégal de mettre le feu à Walmart (= Carrefour aux USA).

11- Et « parce que le feu est si joli » n'est pas une excuse pour mettre le feu aux magasins susmentionnés.

12- « Fergalicious » (chanson de Fergie extrait de l'album The Duchess) ne lui correspond pas.

13- Ni « Barbie Girl » (du groupe Aqua), mais « Sexy Back » (de Justin Timberlake) oui.

14- La CIA n'a pas mis son téléphone portable sur écoute.

15- Il n'existe pas de phobie comme la devoirophobie (la peur des devoirs)

16- Et dire à son prof qu'il est devoirophobiac ne va pas l'empêcher d'être collé s'il ne fait pas ces devoirs.

17- Il ne doit pas offrir de lap dance aux filles ou garçons (=genre de strip-tease intime).

18- Edward le tuera s'il fredonne « Smack That » (chanson d'Akon ft Eminem dont on pourrait traduire le titre par « goute un peu ça ») en allant vers Bella.

19- Jasper le tuera s'il fredonne « Smack That » en allant vers Alice.

20- Carlisle le tuera s'il fredonne « Smack That » en allant vers Esmée.

21- Il ne doit pas fredonner « Smack That » devant Rosalie parce qu'ils ne doivent pas faire l'amour devant leur famille et/ou à l'école.

22- Il est faux de dire que tous les élèves de leur classe qui ne sont pas tués seront utilisés comme nourriture à la cafétéria l'année prochaine.

23- Alice et Bella n'ont pas fait de truc lesbien et il est faux de raconter ça à toute l'école.

24- Il ne peut pas lire les pensés des gens (c'est Edward).

25- Il ne peut pas voir le futur (c'est Alice).

26- Rosalie ne pense pas que faire des marionnettes avec ces mains soit séduisant.

27- Les écureuils ne complotent pas pour l'attaquer.

28- Pas plus que les céréales de Bella.

29- Ou la CIA.

30- Les clôtures sont destinés à maintenir les gens dehors, elles ne sont pas là juste pour faire jolies.

31- Il n'est pas autorisé à prendre le micro de l'école et à confesser son amour éternel pour les cheveux de Rosalie.

32- Il n'est pas non plus autorisé à prendre le micro de l'école dans le but de chanter « Super freak » de Rick James pour divertir la classe.

33- Il n'est tout simplement pas autorisé à prendre le micro de l'école.

34- Les règles ne sont pas écrites comme les lignes directives, elles sont en faite les règles, malgré ce que croit Johnny Depp.

35- Personne ne veut savoir ce qui s'est passé dans « Les Jours de notre Vie » hier (série TV US genre Feux de l'Amour).

36- Les réfrigérateurs abandonnés ne sont pas des portails vers d'autres mondes.

37- Et il doit cesser de dire qu'ils le sont aux petits enfants.

38- Bella ne trouve pas ça drôle quand il enfourne dans son nez ces tampons et bondis devant elle dans sa salle de bain où il se cachait.

39-Pas plus que son père.

40- Ou Edward.

41- S'est mal de courir dans un aéroport en criant « Bombe ! Bombe ! Il a une bombe » tout en désignant du doigt Carlisle.

42- Il ne devrait pas voler l'uniforme de l'armée des confédérés de Jasper.

43- Et ensuite dire qu'il l'a perdu et lui offrir un uniforme de l'Union.

44- Enfin, rapporter l'uniforme de Jasper des mois plus tard avec des perles, des paillettes et des trucs de filles ajoutés dessus.

45-Il ne vient pas de « la zone » et il n'est pas un « gangster ».

46- Il doit arrêter d'écrire « pour passer un bon moment, appelez Edward Cullen » sur les murs des toilettes des garçons de l'école.

47- Edward ne fait pas de commentaire sur l'état de sa virginité.

48- Ni Bella.

49- Il est interdit de prendre des photos d'Edward à poil et de les envoyer par mail à toute l'école.

50- Il se fou la honte tout seul et embarrasse sa famille quant il joue au « Seigneur des Oignions » à l'heure du déjeuner.

« Il a vraiment enfoncé tes tampons dans son nez et il s'est caché dans tes toilettes ? » demanda Jasper à Bella.

Bella eu un frisson involontaire : « Oui. »

Jasper fit la grimace en compatissant.

« Bien » dit-il « Etant donné que cela est tout ce à quoi on peut penser, je suppose que nous devrions simplement l'accrocher à côté de la liste de ce qui n'est pas permis de faire. »

Bella acquiesça, prit la liste et la colla sur le mur. Tous les deux se retournèrent pour admirer le résultat.

À ce moment là, un morceau de toast brûlé avec du beurre étalé des deux côtés monta dans les airs et frappa Jasper sur le côté du visage. Avec un soupir, il enleva le pain du côté de son visage. Bella secoua la tête, marcha vers la liste et écrivit :

51- Les grille-pains ne doivent pas être utilisés comme des catapultes, même s'ils envoient les toasts en l'air vraiment loin avec quelques modifications...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ça vous à plu.

Laissez-moi vos commentaires et impressions : Review !!!

Il y a encore deux One Shot hilarants (un sur Emmett et un sur Aro) que je vais mettre en ligne prochainement, si ça vous plaît toujours… ;-)


End file.
